vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Xemnas
|-|Normal= |-|KH3= |-|Hooded= |-|Armored Xemnas= |-|Twilight Xemnas= Summary Xemnas, the Superior of the In-Between (狭間の指導者 Hazama no Shidōsha), is the Nobody of Terra-Xehanort. He is the leader of the original Organization XIII, the former ruler of The World That Never Was, and a member of the True Organization XIII. He serves as the main antagonist of Kingdom Hearts II and as a supporting antagonist in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Xemnas wields the power of nothingness, which he channels this into his weapons, red blades of energy called Ethereal Blades, and commands the Sorcerer Nobodies. Xemnas is the founder of Organization XIII and, as the Superior, has dominion over all other Nobodies. He is also the Organization's most powerful member, to the point that Marluxia would not dare to face him alongside Larxene and Axel until Sora was also under their control. Xemnas's name is derived from the alias his human form took when he assumed the identity of his exiled mentor, Ansem. Xemnas is a playable character in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days's Mission Mode. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | At least High 4-C | Possibly 3-A Name: Xemnas, The Superior of the In-Between, Number I, Xehanort's Nobody Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Unknown, no more than 10 years of age, though physiologically a fully-grown man Classification: Nobody of Master Xehanort and Terra, One of the Thirteen Darknesses, Leader of the original Organization XIII, (former) Ruler of The World That Never Was Powers and Abilities: |-|Normal=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nobody Physiology, Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Flight, Teleportation, Magic, Void Manipulation (Has control over "nothingness", allowing him to manipulate "The Realm In-Between" and create his ethereal blades and also use them as projectiles, shoot expanding Energy Balls that explode to both block and deal damage), Immortality Negation (Types 5, Can destroy the skeletal forms of the piratesdespite being neither alive nor dead), Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection (Can create damaging, reflective forcefields/barriers as well as use them to create makeshift cages around the target), Life Absorption, Attack Nullification, Power Nullification (Casts a spell that zaps away Sora's health and locks his commands), Telekinesis, Illusion Creation, Perception Manipulation (Can create illusions or alter the perception of others), Intangibility (By either dematerializing into fog or shrouding himself in an orb of darkness. Nobodies can turn intangible at will or when attacking), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Soul Manipulation (Threatened to destroy Lea's soul), Reality Warping (Transported Sora to a place he created, though this is likely an extension of his power over Nothingness), Durability Negation (via Nil), Summoning (Can summon his main weapon. Can summon hordes Nobodies of and Heartless. His Nobodies hold standard Nobody Physiology plus Magic and Intangibility. His Heartless hold standard Heartless Physiology, Danmaku, Portal Creation (Can create portals between worlds), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created his own realm within his artificial Kingdom Hearts known as "The World of Nothing" that he has complete control, allowing him to create any number of objects such as skyscrapers to use as projectiles and creating a dragon for him to control and ride on), Light and Darkness Manipulation (Ex. Uses this to form white and black energy tendrils, summon white crests of light that shoot white energy beams, cast a dome of darkness around his enemies and shoot a barrage of ethereal blades at them, etc.), Transmutation (Threatened to turn Axel into a Dusk), |-|Resistances=Ice Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Void Manipulation, Attack Nullification, Power Nullification, Life Absorption, Perception Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Transmutation (Resists his own element), Darkness Manipulation, Cosmic Radiations, Corruption (The Black Coat protects him from the corrupting effects of the darkness of the Dark Corridors and the Realm of Darkness), Time Stop (Can move inside of the Realm of Darkness), Information Manipulation (Should scale to his fellow Nobodies who were unaffected by Namine's powers), Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned, Ansem the Wise by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give into his hatred to survive, Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it), Possible Resistances to Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation/Illusion Creation, Time Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, BFR, Sealing, Power Mimicry, Pockey Reality Manipulation, Death Manipulation, and Paralysis Inducement via Master's Circle |-|Armored Xemnas=All previous abilities, plus Black Hole Creation (Created a black hole and forced Riku and Sora into it), Summoning (Can summon the weapons of his previous allies, such as Axel's Chakram's, Xaldin's Lances, Saix's Claymore, Xigbar's Arrow Guns, Luxord's cards, and Demyx's Sitar), Should have the powers of his fallen comrades: Elemental Manipulation (Axel's powers over Fire, Demyx's power over Water, etc.), Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Possession (Xigbar can warp entire sections of space, defy gravity,warp across the battlefield, and possess people), Transmutation, Time Manipulation, Sealing, Law Manipulation (Luxord is capable of turning people into a die or card, sealing them into cards,setting a time based game or rewind their defenses to 1, and set rules for his game people have to follow), Water Manipulation, Life Absorption (Demyx can manipulate water to create water based clones of himself, or to absorb life from enemies), Wind Manipulation, and Paralysis Inducement (Xaldin can create gusts of wind to push back enemies, wind barriers, or to immobilize his foes) |-|Twilight Xemnas=All previous abilities to a far greater extent as well as BFR (Took Sora and Riku to the Realm Between), Enhanced Power Nullification, Attack Nullification, Life Absorption, (An enhanced version of his 'Invitation To Nothingness' ability, it can nullify the target's ability to attack, use abilities, and slow drains their life away. If given enough time, they'll be killed and their heart extracted), Afterimage Creation and Duplication (Able to create a single solid clone in battle to trick his enemies or assist him with damaging his targets) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Able to fight an end-game Sora who had fought many powerful enemies including Maleficent, Sephiroth, and Ansem, far superior to Hades and the Titans who both should measure up to Zeus. Is the leader of and confirmed by Word of God to be the most powerful member of Organization Xlll, making him above Roxas at his full potential and the likes of Xaldin and Lexaeus who are both tied as the third strongest. Should at least be equal to Ansem who is stated to have destroyed Radiant Garden by his lonesome). Can ignore conventional durability with Nil | At least Large Star level (United with a broken Kingdom Hearts and matched the full power of Sora and Riku; a full-powered Kingdom Hearts is capable of restoring hundreds of destroyed worlds back to normal from darkness. Thus he is stronger than his base form and he would have killed Sora if not for Riku's interference). Can ignore conventional durability with Nil, Time, and Water. | Possibly Universe level (Comparable to if not slightly stronger than Sora and the other Guardians of Light). Can ignore conventional durability with Nil. Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Sora, who is much faster than Monstro, which outpaced the Highwind, in the final stages of the first and second game. The Highwind has shown to be capable of traversing between worlds, which exist in different solar systems, in 130 seconds) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than his base form, spent the better part of his fight with Sora and Riku actively trying to blitz them by himself, and almost succeeding, his movements are a blur to Sora, likely copying the movements of Larxene who did the same) Lifting Strength: At least Class M, likely higher (Has Terra's body and is able to effortlessly throw Sora and Riku in the air. Easily manhandled and restrained King Mickey with one hand), should reach Class Y with telekinesis. Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Has Terra’s body, able to trade blows with Sora on multiple occasions) | At least Large Star Class (Much stronger than his base form, able to knock Riku or Sora back with just one swing of his blades) | Possibly Universal Durability: At least Large Star level (Tanked numerous attacks from Sora) | At least Large Star level (Much stronger than his base form, tanked several attacks from Sora and Riku and was only defeated in the end after a series of long battles) | Possibly Universe level Stamina: Very high (Created entire environments for Sora to fight in, summoned scores of Nobodies, and even fought Sora himself several times, and still showed no signs of fatigue by the time you get to him in the Realm Between; in Dream Drop Distance he manages to fight Sora to the point the latter is exhausted and later appears to be none the worse for wear) Range: Extended melee range with his blades. Tens of meters with thorns and etheral blade projectiles. Planetary with telekinesis and magic. Low Multiversal with the Corridors of Darkness. Standard Equipment: The Interdiction, his main weapon which are a pair of ethereal blades; crimson beams of energy which are extended directly from the palms of his hands that he can summon through willpower, he can change their length and size as well as suspend them in midair and fire them at will. Intelligence: Xemnas, being an incarnation of Xehanort himself, is one of the craftiest and most devious characters in all of Kingdom Hearts, creating and manipulating Organization XIII for his own ends, fooling his fellow Nobodies into believing that they had no hearts when they could in fact cultivate a heart through relationships and personal attachments, a fact he only revealed after being revived to face Sora once more. He also possesses enough knowledge to see through Marluxia's plans of rebellion and sends Axel to dispatch of the traitors and has Sora defeat the ones that Axel could not. As the Superior of the In-Between, he is able to fight on par with Keyblade Master-level opponents like Sora and would have in fact defeated him if not for Riku's intervention. He assaults foes with devastating flurries of blade swings and kicks, deflects attacks and trapping foes with barriers, and wields the powers of every other member of Organization XIII with ease. He is still able to fight on par with Sora with the powers the latter gained during the events of Dream Drop Distance, tiring the hero into exhaustion so that Xehanort could kidnap him. Weaknesses: Xemnas cannot attack while he is intangible and must be hardpressed in order to use his Limit Break. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Normal/Base * All Vanity: Xemnas's Limit Break. Creates an electric barrier around himself that can damage anybody that touches it. While this is active, Xemnas is virtually invincible. ** Final Vanity: Xemnas's Final Limit, where he shoots two giant damaging lasers at his enemies from long range while his electric barrier is still active. In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, he is able to fire an even greater number of beams all at once. * Ethereal Blades: Xemnas mainly use his power of "Nothingness" to create his signature and main weapon, The Interdiction. These are solid blades of red energy that are extended from the palms of his hands with no handle or hilt for him to wield them on. They appear to have no cutting edge ability, only being used as a sort of bashing weapons akin to that of a club. ** Blade Slice Combo: A simple, two hit attack move where Xemnas attacks his target with his ethereal blades, dealing damage and knocking them back. *** Rosea Arcanum: One of his desperation moves. Xemnas unleashes his ethereal blades and attacks the target multiple times with a long series of slashing and kicking attacks. ** Ethereal Projectiles: In addition to using them as melee weapons, Xemnas is able to utilize them as make-shift projectiles to shoot at his target. He can do this either by shooting them directly from his hands or suspend them in mid-air (either with just a few of them, making a ring of red blades around the target, or a ring of blue orbs that shoot blue lasers) and then command them to fire at the target. * Expansive Energy Balls: Xemnas is capable of shooting off pairs of energy balls that after traveling a certain distance then explode into orb-like, damaging forcefields. This way, it both damages any nearby target as well as block any attacks that would have harmed Xemnas or disrupts the targets attack onto him. * Intangibility: Xemnas is able to become intangible either by dematerializing into a dark cloud/fog or shroud himself in an orb of darkness. While in this state, Xemnas cannot attack the target but is immune to any conventional attack as they will just pass right through him. He is also able to quickly traverse the battleground while in this state or teleport around his target to take them off guard. * Invitation to Nothingness: Xemnas ensnares his opponent in an array of crystals that slowly drains their life force, eventually killing them if given enough time. * Telekinesis: As seen in his final fight with Sora and his friends during Kingdom Hearts ll and Dream Drop Distance, Xemnas has shown the ability to pick up and use any inanimate objects (ex. buildings of various sizes) as weapons to throw at his targets. * Thunder Guard: Xemnas creates a large, rectangular energy shield in front of him that can block attacks and also damages and knocks back the enemy if they come into contact with it. Xemnas can also use this to mask his next attacks (such as performing a slice combo right after erecting the guard barrier) or make several of these to trap the target from all sides like a cage, where he can proceed to shoot ethereal blade projectiles at them from outside. Twilight Form * Duplication: One of the new abilities he gained after merging with his Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas is able to create a single solid clone in battle, which he uses to assist him in several ways such as distraction and confusion (uses the clone to appear alongside him in order to confuse the target), attack alongside him, or to protect him while he deals with another target. The duplicate is also shown able to use all of Xemnas's base abilities. * Energy Tendrils: Another attack Xemnas gains from his merging with Kingdom Hearts. An attack similar to the Twilight Thorn, Xemnas summons and shoots out tendrils of dark energy that greatly damage anyone who gets in it's way. The threads of energy will also follow the target should they attempt to dodge them. * Ethereal Blade Barrage: Xemnas surrounds his opponent in a dome of darkness containing countless floating Ethereal Blades before having them descend on his opponent at high speeds from all directions, leaving no opportunities for escape. * Invitation to Nothingness: An improved version of his original ability, Xemnas ensnares his opponent in a sphere of dark energy that slowly drains their life force much like the original version except he completely restrains them in place and kills the target by extracting their heart if given enough time. During this time, Xemnas can use his duplicate of himself to help him ward off outside interference to ensure the attack's completion. Key: Base | Twilight Xemnas | Kingdom Hearts III Note: Xemnas is able to wield the weapons of his fallen comrades while in his Armored form. We see this during the battle with Armored Xemnas when he uses Xaldin's Lances, Axel's Chakrams, Saix's Claymore, Demyx's Sitar, Luxord's Cards and Xigbar's Arrowguns. Though he has only been shown to wield the weapons of several of his comrades and was only seen using a couple of their powers (i.e Demyx and Axel), it is very possible and/or likely that Xemnas could use the other powers of Saix's, Luxord's, Xigbar's, and Xaldin's. Tetsuya Nomura had stated in an interview that Xemnas is the most powerful being in Kingdom Hearts. Though not only was this from a while back, Nomura never specified which Xemnas (Base or Twilight) he was referring to at the time. Given the game's feats between Base Xemnas and Twilight Xemnas, it is very likely that Tetsuya was referring to the latter. Gallery Interdiction_KHD.png|The Interdiction|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Interdiction Xemnas's_Sword_KHII.png|Xemnas's Sword that he uses while in his armored form. Xemnas's_Symnol_KHIIFM.png|Xemnas's Symbol Xemnas_(Dragon)_KHII.png|Xemnas's Dragon ThunderGuard.gif|Thunder Guard and Slice Combo right after the other XemnasSpeed.gif|Xemnas using his speed to pelt Sora and Riku with Ethereal Blades Slice Barrage.gif|Rosea Arcanum All-Vanity_KHD.gif|All Vanity + Final Vanity ver. in 358/2 Days|link=http://www.khwiki.com/All-Vanity FinalVanityKHIFM.gif|Final Vanity ver. in KH1:FM EtherealBladeBarrage.gif|Ethereal Blade Barrage Energy Tendrils_KH2.gif|Energy Tendrils ExpandingEnergyBalls.gif|Expanding Energy Balls InvitationToNothingness1.gif|Invitation to Nothingness InvitationToNothingness.gif|Invitation to Nothingness v2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Organization XIII Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Void Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Soul Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Illusionists Category:Evil Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Matter Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Disney Category:Game Bosses Category:Leaders Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Space Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Magic Users Category:Portal Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Concept Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Data Users Category:Possession Users